mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mario Kart Wii/@comment-31967823-20180704011844
Here is the scoring legend for each rating. *Amazing: +8 *Awesome: +7 *Great: +6 *Good: +5 *Okay: +4 *Meh: +3 *Uninspiring / Useless / Bad: +2 *Annoying / Awful: +1 First, I will rank all 32 of Mario Kart Wii's tracks. Wii Luigi Circuit: Okay Moo Moo Meadows: Meh Mushroom Gorge: Annoying Toad's Factory: Awesome Wii Mario Circuit: Good Coconut Mall: Awesome DK Summit: Great Wario's Gold Mine: Annoying Wii Daisy Circuit: Great Koopa Cape: Amazing Maple Treeway: Awesome Grumble Volcano: Annoying Dry Dry Ruins: Uninspiring Moonview Highway: Amazing Wii Bowser's Castle: Amazing Wii Rainbow Road: Amazing GCN Peach Beach: Good DS Yoshi Falls: Okay SNES Ghost Valley 2: Uninspiring N64 Mario Raceway: Awesome N64 Sherbet Land: Amazing GBA Shy Guy Beach: Annoying DS Delfino Square: Great GCN Waluigi Stadium: Amazing DS Desert Hills: Meh GBA Bowser Castle 3: Awesome N64 DK's Jungle Parkway: Uninspiring GCN Mario Circuit: Annoying SNES Mario Circuit 3: Uninspiring DS Peach Gardens: Great GCN DK Mountain: Amazing N64 Bowser's Castle: Annoying This game has 7 Amazing tracks, 5 Awesome tracks, 4 Great tracks, 2 Good tracks, 2 Okay tracks, 2 Meh tracks, 4 Uninspiring tracks, and 6 Annoying tracks. Total Points: 152 Points Average Track Score: 4.75 out of 8 (Okay) (Good if you round the average to a 5) Mario Kart Wii overall is Okay with tracks (Good if you round the average to a 5). The Wii Track selection is Good, while the Nitro track selection is Okay with 4 Amazing tracks. NOTE: Any Wii Track or Retro Track that gets a Meh or Uninspiring rating means it's not challenging or inspiring enough and any track that gets an Annoying rating means it's either way too hard or I downright hate it. Second, I will rank all 10 Battle Stages in this game. Block Plaza: Awesome Delfino Square: Awesome Funky Stadium: Amazing Chain Chomp Wheel: Great Thwomp Desert: Annoying SNES Battle Course 4: Meh N64 Skyscraper: Amazing GBA Battle Course 3: Okay GCN Cookie Land: Good DS Twilight House: Uninspiring This game has 2 Amazing battle stages, 2 Awesome battle stages, 1 Great battle stage, 1 Good battle stage, 1 Okay battle stage, 1 Meh battle stage, 1 Uninspiring battle stage, and 1 Annoying battle stage. Total Points: 51 Points Average Track Score: 5.1 out of 8 (Good) Mario Kart Wii overall is Good with battle stages. The Wii Stage selection is Good, while the Retro Stage selection is Okay with 1 Amazing battle stage. Third, I will rank the characters (excluding Mii). Baby Mario: Meh Baby Luigi: Meh Baby Peach: Awful Baby Daisy: Awesome Koopa Troopa: Awesome Toad: Good Toadette: Okay Dry Bones: Amazing Mario: Awesome Luigi: Awesome Princess Peach: Great Princess Daisy: Awesome Yoshi: Great Birdo: Bad Diddy Kong: Bad Bowser Jr.: Great Donkey Kong: Good Bowser: Awful King Boo: Great Dry Bowser: Amazing Wario: Awesome Waluigi: Amazing Rosalina: Awful Funky Kong: Amazing This game has 4 Amazing Characters, 6 Awesome Characters, 4 Great Characters, 2 Good Characters, 1 Okay Character, 2 Meh Characters, 2 Bad Characters, and 3 Awful Characters. Total Points: 125 Points Average Character Score: 5.21 out of 8 (Good) Mario Kart Wii is overall Good with characters. The 19 returning characters are mostly Good, while the 5 new characters are Good, except for my two least favorite Mario characters; Baby Peach and Rosalina. Fourth, I will rank the vehicles. Small Vehicles Bit Bike: Awful Quacker: Awful Booster Seat: Bad Standard Bike S: Bad Cheep Charger: Meh Tiny Titan: Bad Blue Falcon: Great Standard Kart S: Bad Jet Bubble: Great Mini Beast: Okay Bullet Bike: Awesome Magkiruiser: Meh Medium Vehicles Standard Kart M: Okay Standard Bike M: Good Dolphin Dasher: Awful Zip Zip: Okay Wild Wing: Awesome Super Blooper: Good Daytripper: Good Sprinter: Okay Mach Bike: Awesome Sugarscoot: Bad Sneakster: Okay Classic Dragster: Okay Large Vehicles Standard Kart L: Great Standard Bike L: Great Offroader: Awesome Flame Flyer: Awesome Piranha Prowler: Good Jetsetter: Amazing Honeycoupe: Good Flame Runner: Amazing Wario Bike: Good Shooting Star: Good Spear: Amazing Phantom: Good This game has 3 Amazing vehicles, 5 Awesome vehicles, 4 Great vehicles, 8 Good vehicles, 6 Okay vehicles, 2 Meh vehicles, 5 Bad vehicles, and 3 Awful vehicles. Total Points: 166 Points Average Vehicle Score: 4.61 out of 8 (Okay) (Good if rounded to 5 out of 8) Mario Kart Wii overall is Okay with vehicles. Fifth, I will rank the cups. Mushroom Cup: Meh 3.75 out of 8 (Okay if rounded to 4 out of 8) Flower Cup: Okay 4.75 out of 8 (Good if rounded to 5 out of 8) Star Cup: Good 5.5 out of 8 (Great if rounded to 6 out of 8) Special Cup: Great 6.5 out of 8 (Awesome if rounded to 7 out of 8) Shell Cup: Okay 4.25 out of 8 Banana Cup: Good 5.75 out of 8 (Great if rounded to 6 out of 8) Leaf Cup: Uninspiring 2.5 out of 8 (Meh if rounded to 3 out of 8) Lightning Cup: Okay 4.75 out of 8 (Good if rounded to 5 out of 8) This game has 0 Amazing Cups, 0 Awesome Cups, 1 Great Cup, 2 Good Cups, 3 Okay Cups, 1 Meh Cup, 1 Uninspiring Cup, and 0 Annoying Cups. Total Points: 37.75 Points Average Cup Score: 4.72 out of 8 (Okay) (Good if rounded to 5 out of 8) Lastly, I will rank the 19 items in this game. Banana: Useless Triple Banana: Good Fake Item Box: Awesome Green Shell: Awesome Triple Green Shell: Good Red Shell: Amazing Triple Red Shell: Great Blue Shell: Annoying Bob-omb: Useless Blooper: Great Bullet Bill: Amazing Mushroom: Okay Triple Mushroom: Okay Golden Mushroom: Annoying Mega Mushroom: Meh Starman: Amazing Lightning: Annoying POW Block: Amazing Thunder Cloud: Awesome This game has 4 Amazing items, 3 Awesome items, 2 Great items, 2 Good items, 2 Okay items, 1 Meh item, 2 Useless items, and 3 Annoying items. Total Points: 93 Points Average Item Score: 4.89 out of 8 (Okay) (Good if you round the average to a 5) Mario Kart Wii overall is Okay with items (Good if you round the average to a 5). The Returning Item selection is Okay, while the New Item selection is Great with 1 Meh new item (the Meh new item is the Mega Mushroom, which I don't really like that much due to it being a worse Starman), 1 Amazing new item (the Amazing new item is the POW Block, which is my favorite Mario Kart item), and 1 Awesome new item (the Awesome new item is the Thunder Cloud).